You Give Me Headaches
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: If Kendall had known THIS is what his teacher meant when she said they'd win a week off from school, he would have avoided doing the GO GREEN project all together. Kett.


**This was totally out of nowhere and is a little crappy, but hey. I wrote it so it's going up. Hopefully someone out there enjoys this.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Rolling his eyes for what seemed to be the twentieth time that afternoon, Kendall sighed as he sat next to the podium that his project partner, Jett, was speaking from. If the blonde singer would've known THIS is what his teacher had meant when she told the class they would win a week off from school, he would have avoided doing the _Go Green _project all together.

Now here he was, sitting uncomfortably in a tacky suit and red tie, in front of what he estimated to be probably two thousand people, who he couldn't believe was actually buying into his and Jett's idiotic project idea, "_Don't Be a Jett"_. The crowd of political advocates seemed to be eating up the egomaniac's wordy and drawn-out speech.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>After about six hours of meet and greet bullshit that had Kendall feigning enthusiasm until he was ill, the pair of teens were finally on their way back to their hotel, the soft leather interior of the limousine proving to be quite soothing to the singer's aching back. But his headache would never subside if Jett kept on talking like he had the entire day. Now it was basically a string of <em>blah blah blahs <em>in Kendall's ears as he shut his eyes and leaned further into his seat.

As they arrived at the hotel, Kendall shoved open the car's door before the driver ever had a chance to touch the handle, his dress shoes clicking against the marble floor of the hotel's lobby and echoing through the entire place. The pompous actor was trying his best to keep up, barley making it into the elevator in time.

"That was close," he grinned, making Kendall daydream of reaching over and wringing the other teen's neck until his face turned blue. For now he just stood, breathing steadily and counting the seconds before the elevator reached his floor.

Finally they had made their way into their shared room, (and that was just one more reason Kendall was completely pissed off,) Kendall kicking off his shiny shoes and yanking his hideous red tie forward, loosening it around his neck. Jett furrowed his eyebrows at his partner, taking his designer loafers off carefully and placing them at the foot of his bed.

"Kendall, is something the matter?" The actor asked in his usual, over exaggerated voice. Kendall was basically fuming at this point, his ears turning blood red from sheer aggravation with Jett.

"Please. Just leave me alone, so I can get some sleep." Kendall balled his fist slightly, untightening it as he reached up and slipped his blue blazer from his shoulders. Jett cocked his head a little to the side, looking at his temporary roommate like he had just said the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

"C'mon Kendall! You didn't have a good time today? I thought my speech was pretty damn good," Jett moved closer to Kendall, only to look at himself in the vanity that was hanging over their dresser. The blonde gritted his teeth, trying with all his might not to blow up in the actor's face.

"And my hair! My hair was perfect today!"

"JETT. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kendall finally yelled, grabbing the cocky teen by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. The boy's face screwed into an expression of what seemed to be sheer terror.

"Kendall! Do you _KNOW _how much this jacket cost?" Jett gasped, shoving the blonde's hands away from him. "You'll wrinkle it!"

And that was all it took. Kendall leapt onto Jett faster than a lion hunting its prey and knocked the actor to the ground. They struggled against one another for a few minutes, wrestling and trying with all their might to overpower the other. After a while, Kendall had ended up back on top, his legs tightly held on either side of the actor's waist, his hands pinning Jett's wrists down to the floor.

Through gritted teeth, Kendall leaned down and came an inch from Jett's face. "Shut. Up."

Jett cocked his eyebrow and put on his best "tough guy" face, eyeballing Kendall as he stretched his neck up a little. "Make me."

It was a split second decision, and Kendall would never figure out in his lifetime why he did it, but his lips were now pressed forcefully against Jett's prying the actor's mouth apart and pushing his head back to the floor.

Needless to say, the rest of the week off was better than expected for Kendall Knight.


End file.
